novistarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alie Lectric
Alie Lectric is the main character of the Novi Stars franchise, first appearing on June 11 2012. She is friendly and organized, and her doll can light up in a variety of colors. Her name is a play-on word from and of "Electric". She is also called "Inferna" by friends. Personality Alie is described as being brainy, and organized. She is also very intellectual being able to solve earth math easily, and is a little nerdy. She is preppy and typically wears dresses with ankle boots. Her pet is called "Hi-Def", and her symbol is a heart. Physical Appearance Alie has green skin that is transparent everywhere but her face. Her doll itself is 7 inches tall, and her eyes are pink and have a heart icon (the white spot in the middle of the pupil). Her hair is a dark pink with some black highlights, and her hair is short and is tied into a bow at the top side of her head. She has bangs, and can also "blush" in a variety of colors. On the Novi Stars website, it is shown for a brief second that she wears large black glasses. Her antennas are heart shaped. Relationships Friends Alie is best friends with Una Verse, Ari Roma, and Mae Tallick. It is most likely that she is also good friends with Nita Light, Malie Tasker, Tula Toned, Sila Clops, Gail Lexi, Cici Thru, Betty Etle, G.G Vagus, Ani rile, Gail Cury and Pilie ulie Pet Alie Lectric's pet is named Hi Def. She first "landed" on earth along with Hi-Def. Dolls and Merchandise Basic *Line: 'Basic' *Release: June 2012 *Model number: 516927 Alie wears a black denim dress with pink stitching, gold specks, and a rose accent. She wears gold ankle boots, and a gold bracelet on her right arm. Her hair is left loose. She also wear a gold backpack. The doll comes with a Hi-Def figurine, and a planet-shaped doll stand that glows in the dark. Basic Fashion Pack *Line: 'Galactic Gown Fashion Pack' *Release: 2012 *Model number: 516972 Alie wears a dark purple gown with accents, and wears purple glittery high sandals. She also comes with a matching purple purse with a bow accent. This dress can be worn by any Novi Stars Doll. MGA Novi Stars Glitter Lamp *Line: 'N/A' *Release: 2012 *Model number: 517306 The Novi Stars Glitter Lamp has Alie featured on it. The lamp has a Novi Stars picture of Alie, and the glitter inside the lamp spins. The lamp color can also change which is probably based off of Alie Lectric's "color change blushing" theme. Orbit Beach *Line: 'Orbit Beach' *Release: 2013 *Model number: 520641 Alie wears a gold one-piece swimsuit, dark blue high-heeled sandals and a white bracelet on her right arm. She wears a blue sun hat with aqua blue & gold sunglasses attached to it. Her hair is worn loose and it is longer along with black streaks. The doll comes with golden sunglasses and a brush. Gallery 843_483574421693434_619905870_n.png 20286_477854158932127_579490187_n.png 28010_480475578669985_404179946_n.png|Alie with Una and Mae 60959_485650078152535_2079905830_n.png|Ari, Mae, Una, and Alie 431711_469614593089417_1488234297_n.png|alie 481454_484750734909136_1746089727_n.jpg|Alie's Christmas Ornament 487377_502656019785274_907651987_n.png|Alie wearing a tiara on her B-day 734344_508453652538844_568787403_n.jpg|Alie in her Steallar Galactic Gown alie_n_by_thweatted-d5cuhvp.png Category:Characters Category:Females